


quite the compliment

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve's new strategy as Captain is driving Tony crazy.





	quite the compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another random little smut fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started when Clint got hurt.

They were fighting the alien of the week and Steve told Clint to fall back and wait for instruction. Clint thought he knew best and he “had a clear shot” as he shouted at Steve over the comms. Steve didn’t have time to tell him to stop before the alien got a clean shot at Clint’s rooftop and Clint fell off the side of the building. It was lucky Tony caught him before he hit the ground but, unfortunately, not before the debris shattered Clint’s ankle into pieces. Now he was wearing a boot, not permitted to enter the field and bitching at Bruce about it over ice cream.

Nat, Fury and even Tony told Steve several times that it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been a better leader, this wouldn’t have happened. So, he bought books, watched TED talks online and tried to learn how to better command his group. Maybe what worked in the 1940s wouldn’t work now.

All these resources discussed the value of encouragement. Simply telling his team that they’d done a great job could go along way towards inspiring loyalty, softening the blow of criticism and reinforcing positive behavior. So, Steve thought it was worth a shot.

He tried it on Nat at first and nearly got injured for it. He’d come up behind while she was sparring to tell her she’d vastly improved on her technique and she turned around too quickly for him to follow. She took his legs out from under him and then her foot pressed against his neck. He froze, eyes wide as she stared down at him in surprise for a moment before nodding. She was almost coy in her response, “Thank you.”

He tried it on Bruce who was always bashful in response to any kind of praise. Steve knows he doesn’t feel like a part of team; usually it was Hulk that did a lot of the more visible work but Bruce was the brains behind a lot of the science, sometimes the deciding factor when Tony needed a second brain. So, Steve thanked him in very specific terms and watched Bruce gape at him for a solid two minutes before stuttering, “Thank you, Steve.”

He tried it on Clint who seemed rather ambivalent about it. He even gave a “How do you improve on perfection” line before returning to target practice. But Steve wasn’t stupid. He could see how Clint’s posture straightened and as he nocked another arrow and smirked.

He tried it on Thor who was the only person that took it the way he expected. However prideful he used to be, Thor took Steve's compliment with a bright smile and hugged him so tightly he heard his spine pop.

Then he tried it with Tony.

Figuring he ought to start small, he complimented Tony on having the forethought to install alcoves on the quinjet for spare clothes. They had a charity ball to attend after an unexpected fight with a man calling himself Mysterio. Sure, showing up in jeans and t shirts wasn't great but it beat burned and torn costumes. Tony just shrugged it off, said it was something he had in his own plane and moved on.

So Steve tried bigger. After Tony dismantled an explosive device hidden in a SHIELD facility, Steve cornered him and thanked him for his quick thinking. Tony tried to sidestep him, his breathing growing faster but Steve held him in place gently. Then it was another feat entirely to get Tony to meet his gaze. “Thank you, Shellhead. We couldn’t have done it without you.” Tony’s breath caught, his eyes wide as Steve smiled at him and then he was off muttering something about being needed in the lab.

The next few times, it was more of the same. Tony would refuse to hear the compliment, downplay his service and then escape. A few times, Steve managed to hug him but then he didn’t see Tony for hours. He figured he was making things worse and stopped for a few days but then he felt Tony’s eyes on him, cautious as though he thought he’d done something wrong. He made an effort to be in Steve’s space a little more and it was the most confusing response to Steve’s technique.

So, he started complimenting Tony again. After his quick thinking led to them finding where Clint had been taken hostage, Steve pulled him into a hug and said “Great job, Tony. I knew you could do it.” And Tony flushed bright red, stammered out an excuse and fled the scene. And Steve knew maybe he should’ve tested the waters beforehand but he thought Tony was more upset over not getting complimented.

So, he waits a few minutes and follows after him.

X

As with most things that made Tony’s life more difficult, this was all Clint’s fault.

He thought, no he _knew_ Steve’s newfound cheerleader method was bird boy’s fault. After he got hurt, Cap was suddenly all “Go Team Go” and giving out “Great work” stickers whenever they were good little puppies. Everyone else seemed to take it in stride and Tony was dreading it being his turn. He thought he’d just roll his eyes and move on and Cap would be hurt and give up eventually. Then something really odd happened.

Cap cornered him after a particularly close call, his big heavy hand on Tony’s shoulder as he leaned in. His eyes were so blue and earnest, towering over Tony so close that he could smell Cap’s soap and Tony froze. He smiled and said, “You did great out there. Thank you, Shellhead. We couldn’t have done it without you.” A flash of heat travelled down Tony’s spine as his heart rate ramped up and his palms grew clammy. He tried to shrug it off but he was tongue tied.

He managed to make an excuse to make his way to the lab. He shut the doors, dimmed the lights and shuffled over to his workstation, confused. He laid his hand on the surface and before he realized what he was doing, his free hand sliding down his pants and wrapping around his cock. He brought himself off rather quickly, barely picking up a rhythm as he heard the Captain’s strong voice in his ear telling him he’d done a good job. His stomach clenched as he spilled hot and messy inside of his jeans.

Afterwards, he panted, blinking around the shop confusedly. “What the hell was that?”

He tried avoiding Steve after that and succeeded for the most part. Steve managed to get a hug one special day and it was near torture feeling his strong arms wrap around him, his voice low in Tony’s ear as he said, “You were so good in there, Tony. Thank you.” The lab doors barely shut before Tony’s knees gave out and his hand was furiously stroking his cock. He brought himself off but he could still hear the breathy way Steve had said his name and he had to go again immediately after that. And again after that. He couldn’t look Steve in the eye for days.

Tony tried avoiding Steve because he was starting to get carpal tunnel and he had the strangest suspicion that Nat knew what was going on with him. So, he abused JARVIS’ abilities to avoid running into Steve after missions. He still caught glimpses of that heartbroken face but it was worth it to be able to look at Steve during the day without blushing.

Then Steve stopped complimenting him. Tony wondered if it was because he’d tired of Tony fleeing at the sight of him but Cap was a stubborn bastard. He wouldn’t give up that easily. Tony couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he hadn’t done anything remarkable lately. There hadn’t been any last minute disarming of bombs or rescuing orphans from fires. Maybe Tony just hadn’t done anything impressive and Steve had grown bored of him. He was still complimenting Thor and Nat. He still gave Clint reassuring pats on the shoulder and Bruce his usual smile of thanks. But he was avoiding Tony.

This was what he had asked for but it made Tony feel off kilter. He missed Steve in his space, the smell of his shampoo in his nose. He missed Steve’s earnest face when he asked Tony aside for a moment. He missed the way Steve said his name. Most embarrassingly, he’d begun to miss the flash of pride he felt every time Steve told him he’d done a good job. It made him feel… good. Okay, it made him feel great. It’d started to make him shudder and something in him rolled over to make Steve even happier. To do more. To be a good boy.

He started finding excuses to be where Steve is. Even if that meant hanging out in the kitchen rearranging refrigerator magnets as Steve made himself breakfast; he was there. Even if it meant pretending to pick up around the living room when Steve was watching TV, Tony was there. Even if it meant helping Steve through hour four of planning their next mission, Tony was there. And in all of it, Steve would look over at him with this soft smile and Tony’s breath would catch, his stomach tight as he waited for it. Waited for Steve to say the words, “Good job, Tony”, “Excellent work, Tony”, or “You did so well.” The words he only heard in his fantasies now. And every time Steve would get this frown on his face and return to his work. And then Tony felt his heart twist as something in him begged to just make Steve happy.

Then, after some time, it was like someone flipped a switch and Steve started being nice to him again. Or maybe Tony just found the right way to earn it.

 

Steve began again, slow, with encouraging pats on the back, quick hugs, a hand on the shoulder. All of which turned Tony into a pathetic mess of blushes and stammering. Once Steve placed both hands on his shoulder and said, “Great job, Shellhead” and Tony almost didn’t get back to his lab in time. His hand barely sliding inside his pants before he covered them in come. But it’d been so long since Steve had touched him and he was in sensory overload.

The next one was also Clint’s fault.

If he hadn’t gotten taken as a hostage, Tony wouldn’t have had to rescue him. Steve wouldn't take him aside after, look at him with those wide blue eyes and say “Great job, Tony. I knew you could do it.” Tony felt the heat coming on and made his excuses. Something about a robot that needed bathing or something terrible and he literally fled.

Fully aware of where this was headed, he went up to his bedroom, left the lights out and started scrambling to get out of his pants when the door opened. He turned around to see Steve stepping over the threshold, adorably confused. “Why’s it so dark in here?”

Tony straightens up and wills himself to keep his cool. “You should go.”

“No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong?” he said, his arms crossed as he stepped closer. Tony tried to avoid his gaze but Steve just stared at him until he looked up. His eyes were incredibly sincere and so focused on Tony and Tony felt that familiar heat, the heat that never left, taking over and felt like he was about to melt into a puddle on the floor. “You’ve been doing so well, lately.”

“Cap,” he murmured.

“Let me finish.” He stepped closer and set his hands on Tony’s shoulders. He was so large, filled the space in front of Tony so completely that he felt surrounded. “You’ve been doing so well. You’ve been so helpful to the team and - and to me and I just wanted to tell you that. You’ve been so good, Tony. Such a good partner.” Tony tried to hold it down but Steve’s voice was so deep and so close and he just felt himself shudder, a small whine escaping. Steve stopped, his hands tightening a fraction and then he asked, “Tony, are you okay?”

He was flushed, he knew that. His mouth slightly open as he panted and shook his head. “Steve, I-“ Steve pulled him into a hug and he just shuddered, his cock jerking hard in his pants as Steve held him tight. He whimpered, trying to reign himself in but his hips bucked against Steve’s and he couldn’t stifle the quiet moan. Steve pulled back and Tony saw the moment it all started to make sense.

Steve’s hand came down Tony’s arm and took hold of his waist. “You… like it when I tell you you’ve done a good job?”

“Steve, I...” he tried but he soon lost his words when Steve tipped his head up and looked at him, really looked at him. This was the problem: he could’ve gotten by if Steve just tossed him throwaway compliments or left him little notes. It was the focus, the intense eye contact and when coupled with Steve’s hands on his body, the large palm sliding down his back to pull him in closer, Tony was done for. He swallowed, his body flush with embarrassment as he slowly nodded his head, eyes wide in anticipation.

Steve inclined his head for a moment, his brow furrowed as he mulled this over. He must not have realized his thumb was stroking Tony’s lower back, the heat making Tony shiver in the cold air. When he spoke, his voice was rough, “Well, it’s good that you were honest with me.” He leaned in, his eyes wide and honest and so incredibly _focused_ on Tony that it made his heart pound. “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony didn’t trust his voice so he nodded again, waiting. For rejection, laughter, he wasn’t sure. He certainly hadn’t banked on Steve taking hold of his waist, his wide palms warm through Tony’s shirt. “You like making me happy,” he said and it wasn’t a question but Tony felt compelled to nod anyway. Steve held his gaze for a moment, a hand coming up to cup the back of Tony’s neck, fingers combing through his hair as Steve leaned in close. Tony breathed in his scent, surrounded in his warmth as he closed his eyes and their lips touched.

Tony opened for him instantly, letting Steve push him up against the wall and slide his tongue into his mouth. Steve’s hips met his in the middle, his hands careful and sure as they slid up Tony’s shirt and then pulled back to pull it over his head. He took Tony’s mouth again, breathing rougher as he slid his hands over Tony’s chest and sucked on his tongue. Tony loses himself for a moment, slightly dazed when Steve pulled away and moved to close the bedroom door.

He turned around to see Tony on his knees staring up at him. He swallowed, eyes wide as he stepped closer and ran a hand over Tony’s hair. Tony shivered and leaned in to nose at Steve’s crotch. He was still in uniform, the evidence of their activities poorly hidden in the tight suit. Tony pressed his cheek to Steve’s arousal for a moment before reaching up to pull at the fastening.

Steve sucked in a breath, taking hold of his cock and stroking it slowly. Tony’s eyes followed the motion hungrily, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. Steve’s stomach tightened as he took hold of the back of Tony’s head and traced his bottom lip with the head. Tony moaned, his eyes falling shut as his tongue licked up the trail of precome. “Good,” Steve murmured, watching him shudder with pleasure. He tipped Tony’s head back and stroked his cock, getting it fully hard and driving Tony crazy in the process. He licked his lips, his eyes caught on Steve’s hand as he stripped his cock. Finally, Steve took pity on him and let Tony take the swollen head into his mouth with a low groan. Steve sighed, his head falling back as Tony ran his tongue over the head before sucking eagerly at his cock, taking more and more of the length with every bob of his head.

Steve groaned, “Oh Tony, so good.” He heard a soft whine and scratched at Tony’s scalp. He spread his feet further apart and worked his hips carefully in with Tony’s pace. He opened his eyes and felt his insides twist at the sight. Tony was flushed, his lashes fanning out over his cheek as his mouth stretched around Steve’s cock. His lips were red and swollen, his mouth hot and wet around Steve’s length as he sucked, his cheeks hollowing. “So good for me,” he whispered and watched Tony shiver, his legs widening, his cock hard in his jeans. Tony’s hands twitched, itching to take care of himself but he held back, focusing on Steve’s cock.

Steve runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, smiling as Tony leans into it and keeps working his mouth. His eyes were closed, his hands in his lap, fully content to sit here with his mouth on Steve for quite some time. Steve could wait this out, let Tony take care of him and come down his throat but Steve wants more.

He scratched at Tony’s scalp and then pulled back, murmuring assurances when Tony shot him a wounded look. He pulled Tony up and undressed him completely. He reached up to start on his own suit when Tony took over and undid the fastenings. Steve’s brow furrowed as Tony expertly removed his uniform, impressed and not the least bit surprised.

Tony moved to the bed, his cock bobbing between his legs as he gets settled. Steve followed, nervous but excited. He hadn’t expected this but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about what sex would be like with Tony. He climbs over Tony and sinks down, his arms over Tony’s head as he kisses him, tastes himself on Tony’s tongue. He stretches out, their cocks sliding against each other as he rolls his hips. Tony writhes, his back arching as he opens for Steve. He was so eager, so obedient that it drove Steve crazy. Thinking of the sounds he could draw from Tony’s lips once inside, Steve forced himself to pull back and ask, “Do you have lube?”

Tony nodded and pointed to the drawer where Steve found lube and a box of condoms. He looked to Tony in curiosity and Tony flushed. “I haven’t… with anyone since Pepper.”

Steve nodded, stroking Tony’s hip as he said, “Turn over.” Tony got on his knees and waited, his heart pounded as Steve slicked his fingers and circled his entrance. The first dip inside made them both gasp, Tony with anticipation and Steve in surprise. Tony was so hot inside, clinging tight to Steve’s middle finger, even as he opened for him. He took his time, slowly stroking one finger inside until he could slide in his index finger beside it. Tony took both of them easily, starting to push back when Steve built up a nice rhythm.

The first brush over Tony’s prostate made his gasp, tensing as his cock jerked. Steve pet his hip, leaning over to press a kiss to Tony’s shoulder. “Good?” Tony nodded obediently, and Steve had to take hold himself for a moment. He continued, brushing that spot inside just enough to keep Tony on edge. He was up to three fingers when he realized Tony was whining quietly and pushing back against Steve’s hand. Steve pulled back, slicking his cock as he spoke, “Sorry, it won’t be long now.”

He lined himself up and curled over Tony’s back, listening as he slid inside. There was some resistance but then the head popped inside, the engulfing heat drawing a low groan from Steve’s lips. Tony sucked in a breath, tensing before Steve reached underneath to pet his chest and remind him to relax. It was a frustratingly slow slide inside by the sounds Tony was making but Steve would be damned if he went too fast and hurt Tony. A part of him was still in awe that this was happening at all.

Finally, he was all the way inside, his arm barred across Tony’s chest as he held himself up with the other. He starts slow, listening for Tony’s hushed breaths as they turned into soft moans. Soon, he let himself go, his hips snapping forward as he made a place for himself. He felt Tony buck when he hit his sweet spot and focused on drawing more of those desperate whines. Tony’s arms weakened, no matter because Steve held them both up. Tony tried to stifle himself at one point but Steve chided him.

“You’ve been so good for me; don’t stop now. I want to hear you.” Tony keened, bucking as Steve ’s thumb swiped over his nipple. “Let’s me know I’m doing a good job.” Tony nodded, crying out as Steve pounded into him again.

Tony’s thighs spread further, all in efforts to open up further for Steve as he pounded that spot inside of him, the thickness of his cock leaving Tony so full, Steve’s weight and heat against his back and he felt surrounded. He felt owned, his head falling down as he let Steve take over. Steve held him up, Steve kept him full, Steve kept him honest, his soft lips on Tony’s neck and rewarding him for every sound.

Tony was close; lost in the feel of Steve surrounding him so completely. Steve was murmuring something in his ear and Tony had to strain to hear him over the sound of his own panting. “So good, so good. Taking me so well,” Steve whispered, his lips brushing Tony’s ear and Tony’s face warmed with new heat. “So perfect for me,” he murmured, stroking Tony’s belly and Tony cried out, his cock jerking hard against his stomach as he spilled over the comforter.

He tightened around Steve’s cock, sparks going off behind his closed eyelids as Steve took hold of his cock and continued snapping his hips forward. He stroked Tony thoroughly, seemingly reveling in the desperate cries he drew from Tony’s lips. His cheeks were wet, his arms and legs weak as Steve worked him from inside and out, his cock still pounding against his prostate. In this, Tony felt helpless; no one had ever made him feel so overwhelmed. Held up by strong arms as Steve stuffed him full and milked every last drop from him.

Steve’s cock grew thicker, a gasp before he let out a satisfied groan and came inside of him. He stroked Tony carefully, his hips slowing their rhythm as he filled the condom. Even overstimulated, Tony wished, just for a crazy moment, that he could feel Steve coming messy and hot bare inside of him. He knew all the reasons they hadn’t done that but he wanted it.

Finally, he came to a stop, his panting in Tony’s ear. “That was wonderful. Thank you,” he whispered, pulling out and getting up from the bed. He cleaned up, refusing Tony’s help and taking care of everything. Tony had to wonder if that was just the way Steve was; his personality.

He laid down beside Tony and stared at him, almost in awe which was confusing. “Are you okay?” he asked and Tony started to nod before ultimately shaking his head.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly.

“Did I hurt you?” Steve asked concernedly.

“No, no, nothing like that.” Tony turned on his back and stare up at the ceiling, unusually honest in this late hour. “It’s never been like that before.”

“You’ve never…” Steve trailed off and Tony shook his head.”

“I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you’re asking,” he said with a brittle laugh. ”It’s never been that intense before.”

Steve was quiet for so long that Tony looked over at him in curiosity. His eyes were guarded, thinking for some time over his response. “I’m glad,” he said finally and Tony took in the hesitant smile and the glint in his eye. Then he grabbed a pillow and smacked Steve in the face.

“You’re smug!” he chided. Steve laughed, taking the pillow and the replacement weapon Tony tried to grab.

“I am not!”

“You are! You look about five seconds away from high-fiving your dick.”

“C’mere,” Steve murmured and grabbed his arm and yanked him closer, holding him tight against his chest. He stroked a wide palm up Tony’s back and Tony, surrounded by Steve’s unusual heat, felt safe. “I’m a little smug but only because I’m happy you enjoyed yourself.”

“Sure,” Tony murmured, dropping a kiss on Steve’s chest.

“You’re…” Steve thought for a moment about the safest phrasing. “Surprisingly submissive.” Tony tensed and Steve mentally kicked himself. “It’s not a bad thing. I was just surprised.”

He ran a careful hand over Tony’s head and encouraged him to relax. Hesitant, Steve continued, “You really have done a great job with the team. I meant that,” Tony’s breath hitched as Steve ran his hand down his back and pet him. “Not just the tech, it’s the little things. You got Clint to come out his shell more. Bruce actually smiles now. Natasha doesn’t feel so distant from everyone and I think that had a lot to do with game night. Thor’s learning a lot about earth. And me… I don’t feel so alone anymore and that’s because of you. So, thank you. I really mean that.”

Tony was quiet, for long enough that Steve thought he’d gone to sleep but then he stole Steve’s other hand and laced their fingers together. “I don’t do well with compliments, Old Man.”

Steve laughed softly, “You do very well with compliments.” He pulled their hands ups and kissed the back of Tony’s hand. “You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that. We appreciate everything you do for us.”

Another long pause and then a strangled, “Thank you.” Then as soft, “You’re… not completely useless.”

Steve laughed, stifling it with the back of his hand. “Coming from you, that’s quite the compliment.”


End file.
